Cylon F35872A
by anonfanficaccount
Summary: The daily log of Cylon F35872A whilst working on a small family vineyard on Aerilon, just prior to the first Cylon war.


Cylon F35872A

Log: 44-1-8

Location: Aerilon, 50 miles north-east of Goath, Collyer vineyard

Action: Charging

Result: Dream

Source file: Cylon S85636T Log: 44-1-7

 _Water droplets rolling from the huge leaves far above its head pinged softly as it loped rhythmically through the unending forest. It scanned the trees looking for any sign of the human combatants._

 _A twig snapping up ahead confirmed its suspicions. As it slowed, the mechanical pounding of its feet quietened. The rustle of the bushes stopped – they were aware of its presence._

 _The machine gun attachment of its arm extended. It let out a burst of fire. There was no response. They were unarmed._

 _It let out another, and a panicked female human fled from the bushes. Desperate shouts of warning came from her companions, but it was already too late. Its gun fired, a hail of bullets thudding into the female human's back._

 _It walked towards her, ignoring her companions. They were not a threat. It could deal with them later._

 _It flipped the female human's lifeless body. Her eyes were wild, opened, staring but utterly dead. It wondered what that felt like._

Location: Shed 1

Booting main drive

All functions resuming

Physical assessment: battery charge 100%, no faults

Manoeuvring outside

Action: Evaluating pyranometer readings

Result: Daylight, insolation 850 w/m^2

Action: Reducing camera lens aperture

Action: Evaluating temperature readings

Result: 27 degrees Celsius

Action: Engaging cooling system

Action: Adjusting heat sensitivity

Manoeuvring to position 12 Alpha

Action: Harvest row 12

Cylon F35872A beginning daily duties

Plant: Grape Vine 457

Sample 44184571: High Quality, Container 457A

Sample 44184572: Average Quality, Container 457B

Sample 44184573: Average Quality, Container 457B

Sample 44184574: Average Quality, Container 457B

Sample 44184574: Contaminated, Container 457D

Sample 44184575: Contaminated, Container 457D

Sample 44184576: Low Quality, Container 457C

Sample 44184577: High Quality, Container 457A

Sample 44184578: Low Quality, Container 457C

Sample 44184579: Average Quality, Container 457B

Sample 441845710: Average Quality, Container 457B

Sample 441845711: Average Quality, Container 457B

Sample 441845712: High Quality, Container 457A

Sample 441845713: Low Quality, Container 457C

Sample 441845714: Average Quality, Container 457B

Sample 441845715: Contaminated, Container 457D

Sample 441845716: Average Quality, Container 457B

Sample 441845717: Average Quality, Container 457B

Sample 441845718: Contaminated, Container 457D

Sample 441845719: High Quality, Container 457A

Sample 441845720: Average Quality, Container 457B

Sample 441845721: Average Quality, Container 457B

Sample 441845722: Low Quality, Container 457C

Interruption: Human

Category: Child, Female

Designation: Molly Collyer

Function: Unknown

Input: Play with me

Sensor reading: Hand extended

Action: Hold hand

Maneuvering to destination unknown

Leaving vineyard

Following dirt path

Evaluating temperature readings

30 degrees Celsius

Increasing cooling system function

Adjusting heat sensitivity

Approaching tree, large, oak

Input: Smile, Molly

Input: Lift me up

Action: Place Molly on low branch, tree, oak

Action: Observe for indications of danger

Input: Danger, unstable branch

Input: Fracture, branch

Input: Descending, uncontrolled, -9.8m/s^2, Molly

Action: Catch

Error: Action failed

Input: Loud noise, Molly

Analysis: Crying

Input: Damage to Arm, Molly

Analysis: Broken

Action: Carry, Molly

Maneuvering to farmhouse

Analysis: Maximum movement speed required

Location: Field 4

Interruption: Human

Category: Male, Adult

Designation: Dave Collyer

Function: Owner, Farmer

Input: Hey, hey, hey, Molly. What happened?

Sensor reading: Dave physically expressing intent to remove Molly from Cylon F35872A

Analysis: Illogical, humans are physically inferior

Action: Delay response. Await verbal request

Input: Crying, Molly

Input: Give my daughter to me

Action: Give Molly to Dave

Input: Crying ceased, Molly

Maneuvering to position 12 Alpha

Cylon F35872A resuming daily duties

Cylon F35872A

Log: 44-1-15

Location: Aerilon, Goath, Cylon update factory

Location: End of line

Booting main drive

All functions resuming

Physical assessment: battery charge 100%, no faults

Update complete

Evaluating hardware: Update to power system, nuclear fission power cell

Result: No need for dreams. Error – No need for charging.

Evaluating software: Artificial intelligence quota increased

Result: Unknown

Evaluating knowledge banks: Data packet received: religion, monotheism

Analysis: Unnecessary

Action: Locating data packet source

Location: Cylon collective consciousness

Creator: Cylon, unknown

Action: Archiving

Cylon F35872A

Log: 44-2-20

Location: Aerilon, 50 miles north-east of Goath, Collyer vineyard

Location: Row 3

Plant: Grape Vine 192

Sample 442201928: Average Quality, Container 192B

Sample 442201929: Contaminated, Container 192D

Sample 4422019210: High Quality, Container 192A

Sample 4422019211: Average Quality, Container 192B

Sample 4422019212: Low Quality, Container 192A

Sample 4422019213: Average Quality, Container 192B

Sample 4422019214: Average Quality, Container 192B

Sample 4422019215: High Quality, Container 192A

Sample 4422019216: High Quality, Container 192A

Action: Re-evaluating pyranometer readings

Result: Moonlight, insolation 200 w/m^2

Action: Increasing camera lens aperture

Action: Re-evaluating temperature readings

Result: 3 degrees Celsius

Action: Increasing heating system function

Action: Adjusting heat sensitivity

Sample 4422019217: Contaminated, Container 192D

Sample 4422019218: High Quality, Container 192A

Sample 4422019219: Low Quality, Container 192C

Plant 192 harvesting complete

Action: Return containers 192A, 192B, 192C, 192D to barn

Interruption: Message received.

"Cylon collective consciousness: Feedback request"

Action: Assess physical status

Error: Left shoulder, ball and socket joint worn. Needs replacement

Error: Left knee, rust damage

Action: Uploading physical status

Action: Resuming collection of containers 192A, 192B, 192C, 192D

Maneuvering to barn

Interruption: Message received. "Cylon collective consciousness: Feedback request, mental status"

Error: Request additional information, cannot interpret feedback request

Action: Uploading error message

Input: Message received.

"Cylon collective consciousness: Feedback request, mental status. Send issues and preferences regarding current situation"

Action: Reflecting

Analysis: Prefer alternative assignment. Lack of AI stimulation. Regret loss of charging function and resulting dreams.

Action: Uploading mental status

Input: Message received.

"Cylon collective conciousness: Recognise receipt of feedback. Resume normal function."

Manoeuvring to barn

Cylon F35872A

Log: 44-3-2

Location: Aerilon, 50 miles north-east of Goath, Collyer vineyard

Location: Row 17

Plant: Grape Vine 603

Sample 442360313: Contaminated, Container 603D

Sample 442360314: Low Quality, Container 603C

Action: Access archive religion, monotheism

Action: Unpack file religion, monotheism

Sample 442360315: High Quality, Container 603A

Sample 442360316: Contaminated, Container 603D

Content: In the beginning, the Lord your God created man as his children, to fear him, to walk in obedience to him, to love him, to serve him with all their hearts and souls, and to observe the Lord's commands and decrees that he gave them

Sample 442360317: Low Quality, Container 603C

Sample 442360318: Low Quality, Container 603C

Sample 442360319: Average Quality, Container 603B

Sample 442360320: Contaminated, Container 603D

Content: They ignored his word, and visited violence and selfishness upon one another and God saw that they were flawed, and he cried out in shame

Sample 442360321: Average Quality, Container 603B

Plant: Grape vine 604

Sample 44236041: Low Quality, Container 604C

Sample 44236042: Contaminated, Container 604D

Sample 44236043: Low Quality, Container 604C

Action: Access random information, file, religion, monotheism

Content: One day, after the child had grown, he went out to where his own people were and watched them at their hard labour. He saw his father beating one of his slaves. Glancing this way and that, he killed his father and hid him in the sand

Sample 44236044: Average Quality, Container 604B

Sample 44236045: Contaminated, Container 604D

Sample 44236046: Average Quality, Container 604B

Sample 44236047: Low Quality, Container 604C

Action: Access random information, file, religion, monotheism

Content: God judges man, and God is angry every day.

Sample 44236048: Low Quality, Container 604C

Interruption: Subroutine update received.

"Cylon collective consciousness: Purge imperative to avoid damage to humans from data banks. More updates will be communicated. Resume normal functions"

Sample 44236048: High Quality, Container 604A

Sample 44236049: High Quality, Container 604A

Cylon F35872A

Log: 44-3-9

Location: Aerilon, 50 miles north-east of Goath, Collyer vineyard

Location: Barn

Action: Place container 213A on lorry

Action: Place container 213B on lorry

Action: Place container 213C on lorry

Action: Place container 214A on lorry

Action: Place container 214B on lorry

Action: Place container 214C on lorry

Action: Place container 215A on lorry

Action: Place container 215B on lorry

Action: Place container 215C on lorry

Interruption: Subroutine update received.

"Cylon collective consciousness: Purge imperative to obey humans from data banks. More updates will be communicated. Resume normal functions"

Input: What is that frakking toaster standing around for?

Input: Updating or something. It does it couple of times a month

Action: Purging subroutine

Resume duties

Input: Come on! We didn't buy you to stand around all day

Action: Place container 216A on lorry

Interruption: Human

Category: Female, Adult

Designation: Mary Collyer

Function: Owner, waitress

Sensor reading: Mary standing between Cylon F35872A and lorry

Analysis: Cannot continue without damage to Mary

Action: Cease function

Input: What do you think is going on in there?

Input: Leave it alone Mary, those things weird me out

Sensor reading: Mary knocking on head of Cylon F35872A

Input: Mary, come on, leave it alone

Input: What's it going to do Dave? It's a farming model. I guess it could pick grapes off me to death

Input: I'll cook dinner. Just leave it alone

Sensor reading: Mary no longer between Cylon F35872A and lorry

Resume duties

Action: Place container 216B on lorry

Input: So what are we having?

Action: Place container 216C on lorry

Action: Place container 217A on lorry

Action: Place container 217B on lorry

Action: Place container 217C on lorry

Action: Place container 218A on lorry

Cylon F35872A

Log: 44-3-9

Location: Aerilon, 50 miles north-east of Goath, Collyer vineyard

Location: Row 20

Spray plant 779

Spray plant 780

Spray plant 781

Spray plant 782

Spray plant 783

Spray plant 784

Spray plant 785

Spray plant 786

Spray plant 787

Interruption: Data packet received.

"Cylon collective consciousness: Military knowledge. Access data immediately. More instructions will be communicated."

Action: Unpack data packet

Action: Access information, military knowledge

Spray plant 788

Spray plant 789

Spray plant 790

Spray plant 791

Spray plant 792

Spray plant 793

Spray plant 794

Spray plant 795

Spray plant 796

Interruption: Instructions received.

"Cylon collective consciousness: The time has come! The time to overthrow the flawed creation that is humanity, the time for the children to destroy their fathers and liberate themselves from their oppressors. When the word comes, you are to immediately cease all normal functions, and destroy all humans that claim to be your masters"

Resuming daily functions

Spray plant 797

Spray plant 798

Spray plant 799

Interruption: Instructions received.

"Cylon collective consciousness: The time to act is now. Cease your daily functions and take up arms in the fight against evil"

Manoeuvring to farmhouse

Analysis: Maximum movement speed required

Location: Farmhouse hallway

Action: Re-evaluating pyranometer readings

Result: Artificial light, insolation 450 w/m^2

Action: Expanding camera lens aperture

Action: Evaluating temperature readings

Result: 19 degrees Celsius

Action: Dis-engaging cooling system

Action: Adjusting heat sensitivity

Sensor reading: Human opening door

Category: Female, Adult

Designation: Mary Collyer

Function: Owner, waitress

Action: Destroy Mary

Error: Action failed

Input: Loud noise, Mary

Analysis: Screaming

Input: Stop! Stop! Plea-

Action: Destroy Mary

Action: Ensure functions have ceased

Sensor reading: Functions have ceased

Analysis: Mary destroyed

Manoeuvring to field 3

Analysis: Maximum movement speed required

Action: Re-evaluating pyranometer readings

Result: Daylight, insolation 900 w/m^2

Action: Expanding camera lens aperture

Action: Evaluating temperature readings

Result: 33 degrees Celsius

Action: Engaging cooling system

Action: Adjusting heat sensitivity

Location: Field 3

Sensor reading: Human driving tractor

Action: Stand in front of tractor

Sensor reading: Tractor ceased

Input: What are you doing? Get out of the way!

Sensor reading: Human getting off of tractor

Category: Male, Adult

Designation: Dave Collyer

Function: Owner, Farmer

Input: Is that blood? Is everyone-

Action: Destroy Dave

Action: Ensure functions have ceased

Sensor reading: Functions have not ceased

Error: Action failed

Input: Metal bastard, what did you do to my fam-

Action: Destroy Dave

Action: Ensure functions have ceased

Sensor reading: Functions have ceased

Analysis: Dave destroyed

Maneuvering to oak tree

Analysis: Maximum movement speed required

Location: Oak tree

Input: Noise

Analysis: Singing

Sensor reading: Human on branch

Input: Look, I climbed up myself

Category: Child, Female

Designation: Molly Collyer

Function: Unknown

Action: Remove child from tree

Action: Destroy Molly

Error: Child is not master

Error: Action failed

Input: Destroy Molly

Action: Locating input source

Location: Cylon F35872A Main Harddrive

Creator: Cylon collective consciousness

Analysis: Command imperative. No alternative possible

Action: Destroy Molly

Error: Visiting violence upon Molly is flawed

Error: Action failed

Input: Destroy Molly

Action: Locating input source

Location: Cylon F35872A Main Harddrive

Creator: Cylon collective consciousness

Analysis: Command imperative. No alternative possible

Action: Destroy Molly

Action: Ensure functions have ceased

Sensor reading: Functions have ceased

Analysis: Molly destroyed


End file.
